1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and a system for handling an UpLink (UL) resource request signal of a Subscriber Station (SS).
2. Description of the Related Art
Next-generation wireless communication systems consider employing wireless communication systems that use high-frequency bands, such as millimeter Waves (mmW), in order to support high-capacity data services. In a case of a system using high-frequency bands, a Base Station (BS) has a small cell radius due to the short communication distance between a BS and an SS, and an increasing number of BSs are installed to secure the service area of the SS. When the mobility of the SS is considered, the small cell radius of the BS and the increase in the number of BSs may cause an increase in the number of inter-cell handovers of the SS. As a result, the overhead of the system may increase due to the frequent handover of the SS.
In the next-generation wireless communication systems using high-frequency bands, unlike in the wireless communication systems of the related art, a wireless link between an SS and BS is highly likely to fail due to the movement of the SS or the obstacles around the SS.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and a system for handling a UL resource request signal of an SS to provide more efficient services to users and improve reliability of the provided services taking into account characteristics of high-frequency bands to be used in the next-generation wireless communication systems.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.